


Purgatory

by cabled



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabled/pseuds/cabled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max can't make the sacrifice. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

The shot. I rewind. Chloe, afraid in the bathroom, alone. The shot. Rewind. Nathan, babbling, incoherent. The shot. Rewind. The sink drips. Nathan gasps to himself in the mirror. I hear Chloe push the door in. I can’t see her, but her voice is an electric shock. Her voice, I can still hear her voice. I mouth the words along with her, and close my eyes, and imagine the blood-red rose on her bicep. Her kiss, her body so warm beside me: was it all a dream? It happened a minute ago, it already happened, it never happened. Last week, Chloe was just a ghost, the memory of a honey-blonde laugh. Last week? No—a thousand years ago.

The shot. Rewind. Chloe, afraid, in the bathroom, alone. I’m sorry, Chloe. I thought I would be strong enough, I thought I could be alone. A thousand years, and I can’t let you go. The shot sounds. Rewind. And you’re here again, afraid in the bathroom, but you’re not alone. And I’m not alone, not yet, until—

The shot. Rewind. I’m stuck in this hell, Chloe. I’m so tired. I thought I could do it, but I was wrong. Now I’ve trapped us here in this record-skipping shithole of a universe, alone together forever. I can’t stop killing you, can’t stop bringing you back to life. Why can’t I just decide? I love you, I love you, a thousand times I love you. Every time the shot sounds, I love you. I can’t stop, I’ll never stop, I’m not strong enough. The shot. I’m so tired. Rewind. I sleep. In my dreams: a barn, a body, a party. Two moons in the dark, like the eyes of God. Rewind. I’m so tired. Rewind.


End file.
